El Cielo Bajo Nosotros
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: El Cielo no hace distinción entre nosotros, sólo nos separa una línea qué los humanos mismos creamos... 'La Locura'


**Ehh... Jejeje ^^U, bueno no sabemos bien como presentarnos, pero en fin, este es nuestro primer fic de Naruto (¡eh! ¡Podriamos haber hecho eso desde un inicio .!); creemos que la tematica es un poco fuerte, pero el mundo del fic es maduro =3; asi que sin mas le dejamos un pequeño prologo de esta historia que se desarrolla en un universo alterno.**

**El Cielo Bajo Nosotros: **Somos iguales. El Cielo no hace distinción entre nosotros, sólo nos separa una línea qué los humanos mismos creamos... ''La Locura''

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO nos pertenece, es de su creador, nosotras solo distorsionamos su historia -w-.

_"La razón es eterna, va más allá de la vida y la muerte, incluso, más alla de la demencia."_

...Y el cristal se quebró en muchos pedazos, cada uno de ellos dos rostros. El suyo y el de _él_.

Ella se apoyo contra la sucia pared que estaba a su atrás; cerro con fuerza sus ojos.

— ¿Vas a hablar...Hinata?

Ella no podía, no, no quería podía abrir los ojos, no quería ver, no quería oír; no quería nada de _él_, el solo es una ilusión, se dijo para tranquilizarte.

— ¿Quieres que te diga algo gracioso?— el chico sonríe de tal manera que en su rostro se forma unos hoyuelos —Hace mucho, mucho tiempo yo lloraba sin consuelo esperando a un amigo, un abrazo, un cariño, una palabra de aliento.

Ella lo miro con tristeza,_ igual que antes, no ha cambiado, _pensó_._

El chico frunció el ceño al ver esa mirada de su antigua amiga, ¡como odiaba que lo miraran con lástima!; el siempre les había dicho, ¡Algún día seré alguien importante, y entonces todos deberán de mirarme hacia arriba!

Pero que pasaba con Hinata; ella siempre habia sido una chica rara, siempre formaba círculos con sus dedos, no sentía por ella ningún resentimiento; pero en ese entonces odiaba su mirada, esa mirada_ gris._

— ¡No me mires así!— le reclamo el chico levantando su mano contra ella, pero antes de que esta impactara en el rostro de ella se detuvo, vio como cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando ser alcanzada por su mano.

Silencio. Otra cosa que odiaba.

En esta pequeña y mugrienta casa es lo único que le podía ofrecerle, nada más ni nada menos.

El se acerco a la pared, muy cerca donde estaba la chica, recostó su espalda en la pared, los hacía lentamente y cerrando los ojos como un herido de guerra que agonizaba.

Ella lo observo, sus ojos cerrados, de verdad, el pareciera que esperaba algún tipo de consuelo. Su amigo de la infancia, su primer y único amor, la persona la cuál admiraba; ahora estaba tan, tan vulnerable; intento acercar su mano a su rostro para darle un suave caricia, pero el abrió los ojos; en ese momento ella detuvo su mano.

—No me toques. — le dijo.

Rechazar antes de aceptar, ¿que fácil era?; pues de esa manera no esperas demasiado y no sufres demasiado.

— ¿Por...porque...Naruto-kun?— sus ojos se iban a llenar de lágrimas, el abrió muy grande los ojos ¿Lágrimas? ¿Por él? , el tenía razón, Hinata era rara. Suspiro elevando mirada hacia el techo agrietado y mohoso.

—Demonios, necesito mi _medicina. _— el rubio saco un pequeño envoltorio de periódico de su bolsillo —Si fueses menos rara— el chico abrió el envoltorio y se apretó una de sus fosas nasales para aspirar el contenido, el polvo blanco —, sabrías que no te conviene estar cerca mío. Ya puedes dar tu diagnóstico, enviame al "loquero".

Hinata tembló ante este pensamiento, ella era un enfermera y sabía muy bien cuales eran los tratamientos para ellos, las inyecciones, el agua, el dolor y la desesperación de los internos; no quería que eso le sucediera a él.

—...N-no...— dijo con la voz entrecortada, recordó el instante en el cual el rubio inhalo ese polvo blanco. —Solo...solo...por...consumir...— se mordió el labio disimuladamente en un intento de dejar de llorar; pero no pudo, las lágrimas brotaron con más intensidad. —L-lo siento.

La chica frotó sus manos contra sus párpados, ella sollozaba con fuerza, sin embargo, en ningún momento el joven de ojos azules la miro.

—Sabes, yo...— cierra los ojos recordando escenas fugaces pero vividas —...masacre a un familia entera. — el chico levanta sus manos, el las observa y recuerda, sus manos manchadas en sangre. —No lo negare; alguna parte de mi lo disfrutó, la adrenalina que fluyó por mi cuerpo hizo que eso pareciera emocionante; pero, de alguna manera me sentí fuera de mi, como si fuera un observador de lo que ocurría.

Silencio, ¡como lo odiaba!, Hinata estaba callada.

— ¡Algo no esta bien dentro de mi!— el joven gastó sus ultimas energías en ese grito, sus párpados se cerraban lentamente.

Demonios, algo no estaba bien, la medicina nunca le había producido eso efectos, excepto cuando...

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Eres una maldita perra traidora!— Naruto agarraba del cuello de la camisa a la enfermera, Hinata. Está movía su boca como cual pez qué se quedaba sin aire, intentaba mover sus manos, pero sólo conseguía qué estos tuvieran pequeños espamos. La expresión del chico rubio era distinta, sus hermosos ojos azul cielo ahora eran de un rojo inexplicable. Sonríe al verla sufrir, y de cierta manera eso le causa una gran excitación, aún no podía matarla, no, aún no... Necesitaba verla sufrir un poco, qué subliqué por su vida, qué lloré... Pero eso no sería suficiente, no, la sodomizaría, la golpearía, le haría pobrar poco a poco lo qué es realmente el dolor y la vergüenza. Con ese pensamiento en mente la arrojó violentamente contra la pared, la chica sólo gimió por el duro choqué.

_Tsk,_ el joven se desilusionó, pensó qué retorcería y empezaría a gemir o a sollozar, suplicándole. Dió unos cuántos pasos observándole, apenas podía respirar, su boca su movía con rapidez como intentado así adquirir más aire.

— _¡Detente!_

El chico observó otra vez a la joven, pero de ella no salió la voz, y cuando por fin entendió de donde venía la voz, un puño se plantó en su cara, para ser exacta, en la mejilla derecha.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Es mi turno, bastardo!— Otro puño se clavo en la cara del rubio. La pelinegra, en ese entonces ya había logrado mantener su respiración de manera normal, y estaba observando al chico como se repartía golpes en todo su cuerpo. Los golpes caían como una lluvia, en el estómago, en el pecho, en el rostro, en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

La de ojos grises se incorporó lentamente, apoyando su mano contra la pared, para no perder el equilibrio y se acercosé lentamente al joven, mordiéndose el labio, pensando qué así podría contener las lágrimas. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto... Y no soportaba el verlo así, ¡cuánto amaba a Naruto!

—N-no... No... — dijo con voz entrecortada. —No... Sí deseas... Puedes pegarme... Puedes... Lastimarme... Sólo... — las lágrimas empezaron a caer en forma continúa, parecían perlas cayendo por su rostro. —Sólo... No te hagas daño...

De un momento a otro, este pareciere entrar en razón, susurró su nombre y sonrió forzosamente. Aunque su sonrisa en aquel entonces era falsa, lo cierto era que la chica ahora parecía tranquila, calmada. El ambiente ahora estaba calmado, las lágrimas cesaron y ambos sonreían, como lo hacían antes, cuando eran sólo unos niños. El momento era mágico, perfecto. Aunque supiesen qué estos instantes no durarán mucho, ellos quisieron estar allí.

El ruido de una bala. Un grito. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron en par, mientras qué la silueta de una persona se abría pasó en la oscura habitación. El chico de ojos azules se agarraba su hombro ensangrentado.

—Maldice tú nacimiento y muere. — unos penetrantes ojos negros observaban a Naruto, no había sentimiento alguno, tal vez sí, pero no estaban reflejados en sus ojos.

—Sasuke... Tú... — Un antiguo compañero, tanto amigo y al mismo tiempo enemigo era reflejado en sus ojos, sentía qué su visión se nublaba hasta volverse completamente negra. No soporto más y contra el suelo se desplomó, casi inconsciente, casi consiente. Se sentía perdido, y lo único qué oía era el sonido de unos pasos acercarse.

**Esto... Dx... Etto... Yo Etto... No término como quería, es más yo termine de escribir el fic en plena clase T-T... Etto... Los qué se han tomado la molestia de leer, Arigatou godaimazu -se inclina- \(OwO)/. Sí les gusto el fic, dejenme una pequeña, pero valiosa review :3. Soy nueva en el Fandom de Naruto y espero con todo mi kokoro de pollo qué alguien lo lea * u *. Sin más qué decir, me despido! Los amo! w (L)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
